Spirit Knight
by Meraki Genesis
Summary: KARR gets mad at KITT when a mission goes wrong. He begins to mistreat KITT, all the while the younger AI takes the abuse and keeps it to himself. But when a spirit shows up one night, major changes happen for the both of them. Can KARR learn to change his ways so they can both be turned back to normal? PLEASE R&R! (SET IN AU!) DON'T OWN THEM! *Now Complete!*
1. Chapter 1

**Spirit Knight**

"KARR?"

Silence.

"KARR, please."

Silence.

"Look, I know you're mad at me, ok? But can't we please just make up and move on already?"

Silence.

KITT sighed. His older brother could be so stubborn when it comes to getting over things.

He and KARR just finished getting into an argument about today's mission earlier this morning.

Just a few hours ago, he, Michael and KARR were in the process of apprehending a bank robber. KARR was going in to corral the man so Michael could get him, when KITT accidently slipped on the still slick roads from the storm that hit earlier in the night. When KITT slipped, he accidently rammed into KARR's back right fender causing him to spin out and face KITT…..all the while the suspect escaped seeing the given chance.

KARR was furious with KITT. He yelled and barked and cursed him out like a mad man. Had KITT been human he would've been cowering at his brother's harsh words. But he accepted the reprimanding nonetheless and stayed quiet the whole time, because he knew that it _was_ his fault the bank robber got away.

Michael intervened and save KITT from the battering ram KARR. He was able to somewhat contain the raging bull until they got home. Along the way, Michael coaxed and told KITT numerous times that it ok and that it was just an accident….

But KITT knew better.

He _definitely_ knew KARR was pissed at him for sure. He knew Michael had to be at least somewhat mad at him too because he had that same over competitive streak that KARR did. He knew Bonnie wouldn't be mad at him, but would no doubt be a little disappointed with him. And one thing that he knew for sure was going to happen was that when Devon found out….

 _Holy hell is going to rain down upon his tail pipe._ That was a given.

Once the trio arrived home, Michael tried once more to reassure KITT before leaving the AI's alone in the garage. He was going to stay with him, but he figured a brotherly heart to heart might help them clear this mess up a little bit.

KITT was currently parked in his usual spot in the garage, while KARR sat in the spot next to him. But it was obvious the elder AI didn't want to be within a 500 mile radius of the younger AI. His scanner pulsed back and forth at an erratic rate and was fuming inside. Though no one but him could see that.

"KA-?"

"SHUT UP! I _DON'T_ WANT TO TALK TO YOU! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO _SEE_ YOU RIGHT NOW!"

KITT flinched at his brother's words. But deep down they hurt like hell.

"I was just trying to say-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

KARR's engine roared with anger as he spoke. His scanner becoming a golden yellow blur it paced so fast.

KITT, however, tried his best to keep his composer. His own scanner slowing down and dimming more and more with each track.

"I'm-"

"WHAT PART OF 'SHUT THE FUCK UP' DO YOU _NOT_ UNDERSTAND?! God! I HATE YOU!"

KITT couldn't hold back the emotion he was feeling any longer. That simple phrase did it to him.

"I'm s-sorry." He whispered softly and quietly, his voice cracking in the process.

"As you should be!" KARR, on the other hand, didn't care nor catch the voice crack as he continued to rant on.

"You stupid inferior production line model! You cost us the whole fucking mission!" He sighed angrily. "I can't believe I have _you_ as a…. _brother._ "

The amount of ice and emphasis he put on brother, made him gasp in shock. He quickly shut himself down in the blink of an eye. Secluding himself from the cruel older AI and the world in general. Only his thoughts accompanied him here in the safety of his CPU. And he liked it that way.

 _ **I get I screwed up the mission and all, but…he didn't need to say…that**_ , He thought sadly to himself as tears began to stream down his face at a fast rate.

 _ **Oh, maybe he's right. I am just a stupid prototype. Today just proves that.**_

Inside his CPU, he looked through his memories. Just the good ones, hoping that it would help ease the growing lump in his throat.

But as he was scrolling through, one image caught his attention…

He remembered the photo like it happened yesterday. It was a photo of him and KARR, sitting side by side with their door handles toughing, facing out towards the small lake. The sun was just beginning to set in the background, giving the scene a pretty golden color, except for the sleek black cars. Their back bumpers faced the camera as the shot was taken.

As KITT mesmerized himself with the photo, he saw something in fine print at the bottom of the photo that he never saw before.

It read:

" _A family bond is strong. But a bond between two brothers is that much stronger."_

 _-Anonymous_

Uncontrollable sobs left KITT as the statement fully sunk into his already fragile mind. He loved KARR with all his heart. He always has, through thick and thin. He was there for his brother. And vice versa…

Until today that is.

At the moment, it seemed as though KARR would never forgive him for a simple mistake he had absolutely no control over. But in KARR's mind, he did. And it saddened KITT to see his brother so upset with him even more. At the moment, it seemed as though KARR wouldn't care if KITT decided to take his own life.

 _ **Huh,…not a bad idea.**_ KITT thought dryly as he shoved away the memory.

He stopped scrolling for a moment and looked around his CPU. This was his home. His family. His friends. Was he really ready to give up all this? Yeah, sure, KARR was pissed at him and from the looks of it, would probably never forgive him for a while at least. But he still had Michael, Bonnie and Devon to lean on. So what if KARR hates him right now?! He still had them. His true family that would always be there for him.

Besides, what would be their poor hurt reactions to find him off line for good the next morning? No. He couldn't do that to poor Michael, Bonnie or Devon. He couldn't. So no matter how much the pain hurt right now, he couldn't end it for himself because it would hurt his family that much more than it would him.

So….suicide was out of the question as a way to deal with the pain.

 _ **Maybe if I just try to get some rest it will help,**_ He thought with a sigh.

He did one last systems check and when everything came beck normal, he cried himself to sleep with tears streaming down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Uuugh," Michael groaned as he reluctantly reached over to his nightstand and pounded the sleep button until the annoying beeping stopped.

Once he killed the beeping, he rolled onto his back with his eyes still closed. He laid there like that for several minutes, thinking about yesterday. He replayed the entire scene of KITT getting ripped into by KARR mercilessly…

"KITT!" Michael shot up and ran to his closet to go get dressed.

He had to tell the AI something he _hoped_ would lighten the dark mood KITT got sucked into. After he finished getting dressed, he ran into his bathroom, washed his face to help waken him up some and brushed his teeth. After doing all of this, he then made a b-line for his door, closed it behind him and took off down the hall towards the garage. On his way down, he passed Devon's occupied office.

"My goodness Michael!" Devon said with a warm smile from his desk. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Michael smiled back at him.

"The garage. I've gotta go talk to KITT."

Devon nodded.

"Best be on your way then. Bonnie's going to be running some tests on them this morning."

"Ok. Thanks Devon."

Michael then resumed his journey down to the garage. He went out front and made the short distance to the giant warehouse type building just beside the mansion. He didn't see any 'Do Not Enter' signs on the door, so he gently opened up the door and went inside.

"KITT?" He asked as he turned on the light switch on the wall.

The lights all came on one by one, row by row to reveal two huge service bays, two comfortable parking spots for the AI's and multiple labs that lined the entire wall on the right side. None were occupied however.

Michael's gaze immediately locked onto his best friend's silent figure.

"KITT?" He asked again, still unsure of why he hadn't received a response. He noted that the scanner was dark.

He walked up to the silent Trans Am and looked through the driver's side window. He was alarmed and shocked to see that not a single light was on in the dash. The whole car was as dark as the dash. There were no sounds, no movement of gadgets, nothing.

"Buddy?" Michael tapped the hood. Maybe he was in a deep recharge?

KITT's scanner suddenly blinked on upon contact. Illuminating Michael's legs in a blood red hue. However, it traced back and forth rather slowly for Michael's liking.

"Buddy, you ok?" He asked him as he kneeled down in front of the scanner.

"Yes Michael." Came the slightly tired, quiet reply.

"Are you sure? You don't sound like your normal self KITT."

"Yes, I'm….fine. is there a reason why you're here, Michael?"

Michael ignored the snippy undertone and just associated it with the fact that KITT was still upset about yesterday.

"Um, yeah pal. I was talking with Bonnie and Devon last night about what happened." He paused to see KITT's reaction; the scanner paced a hair faster than before.

"They completely understand KITT. They're not mad at you for what happened. In fact, Devon and Bonnie were both shocked that you would take it this way." He laid a hand down on the scanner.

Its not your fault Buddy." He said softly. "Please stop tearing yourself up over it. It was an accident. You couldn't have controlled that."

"But its because of me that that fool is out there causing mayhem and not behind bars like he should be." KITT quietly spoke up. "The whole thing may not be my fault, but I can't help but feel responsible for what happened."

"KITT, buddy, for the love of all things holy! Please get this through your head: Its not your fault. It was just an a-"

"Accident. I know." KITT's tone was all the sudden very snippy.

Michael sighed. Maybe changing the subject could help.

"Where's KARR?" He questioned as he finally now noticed that the elder AI wasn't there.

KITT tensed. KARR was the last thing he wanted to talk about right now.

"Testing." He said flatly.

"Oh."

Michael couldn't help but get a sinking feeling that KARR finished off KITT last night after he went to bed. He was hoping that the two brothers would work it out last night. But the way that KITT was acting this morning told another story. He just wasn't acting like his normal self.

"You ok, Buddy?" Michael asked seriously, hoping to get a descent reply.

Michael sat down in front of the black car. He knew that even if something _did_ happen, KITT would never tell. He would just take it and move on. He wouldn't hold it against anybody. That's just how KITT was unfortunately. If you wanted to know you would have to threaten the very soul that was housed inside the Trans Am.

He looked deeply into the heart beat like, ruby red scanner. Patiently waiting for a reply. He knew KITT was thinking of a response. It was a good minute of two after the question was asked that he finally got the quiet reply.

"As I said before Michael, _I'm fine_." He said firmly, almost like a growl.

Michael sighed and nodded his head while looking the other direction. However he still remained parked in front of the little black car. They sat like that in silence for what seemed like eternity. But the silence was interrupted by the sound of the garage door opening. A black car came calmly rolling in with a fierce growl of his engine. A tired looking technician was by his side, following him inside. She had a clipboard in hand, checking off last minute things before finally getting the sense that she wasn't alone in the garage.

She set down the clipboard on the table and looked behind her to find Michael sitting in front of KITT. KARR was already tucked away in his spot.

"Hi Michael," She said warmly. " I didn't know you were in here."

"That's ok. I was just talking with KITT. How did the testing go?"

"Everything's as clean as a whistle and working in tip top shape." She replied proudly.

"As always." KARR piped in, matter-of-factly.

Both Bonnie and Michael chuckled at his remark.

"Alright KITT. Your turn." She said while gesturing for KITT to follow.

Michael stood up and moved out of the way so he could go. KITT reluctantly pulled out of his spot and followed Bonnie out. As he passed KARR's spot however, KARR made his engine growl low and deep. An aggressive action no doubt.

"KARR," Michael said firmly, looking over at him.

"Oh relax Michael! I'm just having a little fun with him." KARR smoothly lied.

Thankfully for him Michael didn't pursue the matter anymore. But what he didn't know was that wheels were turning in Michael's head. And the thoughts were not good.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

That night, KITT was exhausted to say the least. The equipment used to track his systems progression during the tests, crashed numerous times by an unknown force. But KITT knew who it was that was causing the equipment to fail. If only he wasn't so fearful of him…

Ultimately, however, this meant that he had to repeat several of the tests so they could get an accurate reading for the records. All the while the technicians were trying to figure out the "bug" in their systems.

But in the end it all worked out and at about 8:00 that night, KITT finally got to retire in his comfy spot in the garage. Bonnie kept on apologizing furiously to the poor AI all the way to the garage and praised him saying he did a wonderful job of being so patient and compliant. KITT told her not to worry about it (she didn't know after all who was behind all the crashes), and that he would do anything for her so he wouldn't be classified a rogue AI. She chuckled at that.

Now, he was currently making last minute system checks before powering down for the night. When everything checked out, he powered down and quickly fell into a deep, much needed recharge.

His internal clock read _3:00:45 AM_ when he awoke to the feeling of a second presence inside his CPU. The second presence was cloaking itself with KITT's own signal, trying to hide itself, but he could feel something wasn't quite right. He sent out blocks to try and see what the presence would do.

Strange. It never did anything.

Curiosity getting the best of him once again, he looked around for where the second presence could be located inside his CPU. He walked down man hallways, turned many corners until he rounded a corner once more….and gasped suddenly when he came face to face with a familiar black essence…

 _KARR._

An evil growl mitted from KARR before he struck down upon KITT with no mercy. KITT screamed in pain as he was then thrown across the room and hit the wall with a sickening thud as he landed. KARR held a wolfish grin as he stalked towards KITT with a predatory manner. KITT weakly and painfully opened his eyes to see a predatory KARR standing over him.

"W-why are you…doing t-this?" KITT weakly asked, still slumped against the wall.

KARR's eyes flashed.

"SHUT UP!" He roared at KITT.

He roughly picked up KITT and threw him across the room again. He painfully landed with a wail in the center of the room, lying on his back. KARR resumed his predatory stalking around KITT, circling him. KITT remained still and quiet the entire time, to tired and in too much pain to move. He listened carefully to KARR's threatening growls as he slowly closed in on him. KITT wanted to yell for help of something, but it would be a stupid and foolish reaction seeing that any little action of escape was met with a greater force that would nearly kill him. He was helpless and at the mercy of his brother….

And he knew it all too well.

KARR suddenly pounced on KITT, wrapping his hands around his neck and slowly tightening his grip. Although KITT was weak, he wasn't about to give up just yet. So with all the remaining strength in him, he tried to kick him off and wriggle out of his grip. But KARR's razor sharp claws dug deep into KITT's side, causing KITT to scream at the top of his lungs in agony. KARR evilly chuckled at his brother's cries. A murderous look in his eyes.

He leaned down to KITT's ear and firmly whispered,

"You tell anyone about this, and I mean _anyone_. I _will hunt down the person you told and kill them._ Then, I'll kill you as well. Understand?"

KITT didn't reply. KARR dug his claws deeper into KITT'S side, which made him wail in pain again.

"Do you understand?!" He roared at him.

"Y-yes." Came the quiet, shaky reply.

"Good." KARR growled.

And with that, KARR got off of KITT and disappeared. KITT began to pant because of the pain. There was a small pool of blood beginning to form around his mid-section. He tried to sit up, but found out very painfully that his essence body wasn't ready for such a harmless move. He knew that he had to stop the bleeding before it became a fatal wound. So he fought against the agonizing pain, wincing and biting back cries of pain as he did so to inspect the wound.

It looked like gills were roughly inserted into his side. _Deep_ gills, he noted. He gently placed a shaky hand over the wound and applied pressure. Once again, he had to bite back cries as pain shot through him by doing this. But it had to be done. Luckily for him, being an AI meant that you healed rather quickly whenever you got hurt like this. It came with the programming that protected you against viruses and such. After about 10 minutes of continuous pressure, he gently and slowly removed his hand. As he expected, the wound was completely healed, but deep scars would forever remain in his side. Painful reminders of the day his own brother turned against him and nearly killed him after working with FLAG successfully for the past 5 years.

He carefully scooted up against the wall, curled up into a tight ball with his back against it and cried. The tears were split down the middle between tremendous pain that still remained in his side and the fact that KARR almost killed him and seemed happy about it! _Happy!_ The fact that if he told anyone about this incident and KARR would track down that person and kill them, terrified him. That meant that he could not tell even Michael about this. He couldn't speak a word.

These thoughts raced through his mind for the rest of the night. And never once did he think about going back to sleep. Not _once._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

The next morning, the AI's both woke up with a start when they saw a strange reading on their scanners.

"What the hell…?" KARR breathed to himself, completely confused by the reading his scanners were giving him.

What his scanners read was that there was…a person standing inside the garage by the doorway…

But there was no one there. At least, from what he could see physically. Maybe his scanners are faulty?

KITT was just as disturbed and was going to ask KARR if he had any idea or got something different, but decided against it as fear of his brother took hold of him and the encounter he had last night. So he stayed silent and just observed.

Then suddenly there was a bright white light shimmering. Both AI's flinched and turned away their scanners to hide from the blinding white light. Once the blinding light subdued, there now stood an old man wearing a long snow white robe, long white hair and beard and piercing blue eyes. He had a gentle face as he observed the brothers with a keen eye. He absentmindedly tapped his wooden walking stick that stood as tall as he while he observed.

"Who the hell are you?" KARR demanded.

"Why I am the spirit who has come to help you and your dear brother work as a team again." Stated the old man calmly with a smile as he tapped his walking stick some more.

"We-I don't need your help. Its _him_ who needs it! He can't do a single thing right!" KARR said angrily like a child who wasn't getting his way.

"Nonsense KARR," The old man said sternly. "You and I both know that is far from the truth. Your little brother did nothing wrong. It was an accident, isn't that right KITT?" He said warmly.

"Yes." Fear was evident in KITT's voice when he replied.

The old man walked over to the younger AI and laid a hand down on his hood, comforting and reassuring him.

"LIAR!" KARR roared at him, his frame shaking with pent up rage. "You did that all on purpose! There's no way in hell a little bit of wet road caused you to slam into me like that! _No! Way!_ "

"I told you I was sorry! What more do you want from me?!" KITT suddenly spoke up, feeling confident that the old man was there to protect him.

" _Enough!_ " The old man ordered as he walked back over to the front of the room. "It is, unfortunately, obvious that you two will never learn to forgive each other and move on, on your own. So, as a punishment, I will have to place a spell on both of you to _make_ you learn to forget and forgive one another." He stated calmly.

"WHAT?!" Both of them shouted in response.

"What the hell do you mean by 'placing a spell on us?!'" KARR yelled at the old man, driving forward an inch.

"The spell will not harm you in any way." The old man explained. "However, the spell will not be broken until you, KARR, not only say, but mean your forgiveness and end this silliness over a simple mistake and stop…abuse him over it."

Both AI's were deathly quiet when the old man said that. KARR was shook to the core when he said the last part. He didn't even know the spirit knew that. How did he know that?! Was he stalking them or something?! KITT was quiet for the same reasons unknowingly.

"KARR, you must learn to rein in your frustrations and anger, and not take it out on your poor brother. What happened that day needs to be put behind you. It was an accident. He couldn't have controlled the weather that morning." The old man finished.

After a few more moments of silence, KARR finally spoke up. He knew there was no backing out of this whole spell thing. There was only one direction to go: forwards. And he also kinda feared this spirit old man, though he would never tell anybody that.

"So…just what exactly are you going to do to us with that…spell of yours?" He asked uncertain.

"You'll see." He replied with a warm smile.

He began to do weird movements with his hands until a light blue smoke began to slowly circle and crawl up towards the roof of the garage. The AI's could only stare in awe at the sight. He then began to murmur words too low for the brothers to catch and the smoke began to crawl towards them in thick tendrils. It circled and encased them just like it did the old man until it completely consumed them. After a few more minutes and some more murmured words, the smoke began to clear. Once it was completely gone, instead of two little black cars, there now stood two dragons in their places.

Karr was bigger than Kitt only by a foot or two at the shoulder and in bulk. He was a big copper colored dragon with bright yellow eyes that seemed to glow. He had sharp spikes that ran from the back of his crest all the way down to the tip of his tail. On his paws, he had razor sharp jet black claws. His wings were a coal black and folded lazily against his sides.

Kitt may have been shorter than Karr by size and height, but he was still a really cool dragon nonetheless. He was a deep navy blue in color and had warm ice blue eyes that also seemed to have a glowing affect. He too had sharp spikes that ran from the back of his crest all the way down to his tail just like Karr's. On his paws, he as well had razor sharp jet black claws. His wings were also coal black in color and unlike Karr's, folded against his side in a normal manner.

The dragons looked at each other, then at the old man, then at each other again. However, it was evident the look on Karr's face was angry.

"You mind telling me why exactly you turned me into a dragon and not something, oh I don't know, more REASONABLE?!" He demanded, snarling at the old man standing before him.

"I assure you, Karr, these forms are the key to the two of you learning to work together again. It will be required of you two in order to survive." He replied calmly.

"That's ridiculous!" Karr snarled again. "I can easily just avoid him all together. Every person for themselves is what I always went by. And I plan on keeping it." He growled.

"This is exactly why you and your brother are under this spell. You don't get it."

"What do I not get?" He snapped, his eyes flashing.

"The dark heart must become light." The old man said calmly.

"What the hell does that mean?" He snapped again, growling.

"Your heart must leave this evilness you plagued it with and move on. Meaning, as I said before, you must forget and forgive." He replied.

"Why? What's going to make me forgive him if I don't do it on my own?" He asked defiantly.

"You caused Kitt a great deal of physical and emotional pain, Karr. You won't realize just how much though, until you lose the light."

Karr growled softly and turned his head away from the old man. What the hell did he mean by 'losing the light?' Was this guy on frickin crack? And he knew he caused Kitt pain, duh. But he brought it on himself. End of conversation.

When Karr turned his head back to its original position, he saw that the old man had disappeared.

"Well this is just great." Karr muttered sarcastically to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

Bonnie headed to the garage after having breakfast and talking with Michael and Devon about life. Eventually the topic of the bank robber came up in conversation. He was caught and arrested just last night at a local bar downtown, drinking the night away and selling drugs right under the bar tender's and waiter's noses. The police took him straight to jail and he is now awaiting a court date to hear his trial. That was the main reason of why she was heading down to the garage. She wanted to tell the AI's, namely KITT, the good news.

When she finally reached the garage, she typed in the passcode for the door. When the LED's turned green for her to enter, she opened the door and went inside.

 _ **/*/**_

Kitt and Karr never got any sleep last night. Not even for a minute. They were way to busy chewing each other up verbally like a couple of five year olds over whose fault it was for them getting turned into this and who deserved to get this type of punishment more.

"Look, bottom line is, none of this would have happened if you were just paying attention to where you were going." Karr said lowly with a snarl.

"Maybe _you_ just shouldn't be so damn competitive all the time! Accidents are going to happen, Karr. I'm sorry but there's nothing you can do to stop them." Kitt countered calmly. At least he wasn't getting chewed up right now, so that was good.

Unfortunately for him, he knew it was going to be short lived.

"Actually there is a way to stop them." Karr sneered at Kitt with a mean, narrow eyed look.

Kitt narrowed his eyes at him with a growl.

"And what would that be Karr?" He asked sarcastically. He knew what the answer was going to be.

"We just don't take you with us. You can stay here and rot and me and Michael can go save the day." He replied with mock cheerfulness.

Kitt barked a warning growl and snarled at Karr.

"You will not go anywhere near Michael or anyone else for that matter for as long as I live. I can promise you that." He snapped and growled at Karr.

Karr turned his head away with an evil chuckle. It sent chills down Kitt's spine. When he looked back at him, it was the face of a cold blooded killer.

" _That_ can be easily arranged, Kitt. I wouldn't speak so soon." Karr said with an evil growl.

"You're bluffing. You've had numerous chances to kill me, but you don't. Just the other night you could've finished me off, but instead you left me wounded. Why?" Kitt demanded.

"Well what do you think would happen if Bonnie of anyone else for that matter, logged on to their computers and got an alert message saying you were dead? Let's just pretend they're investigating it to see what it was exactly that killed you. They come across a few things, virtually swipe them for fingerprints and all comes back pointing to me. Do you honestly think that they will keep me online after finding out _I_ was the reason for your death? Of course not! They would kill the lights right then and there. And I would be trapped in darkness once again. So that, Kitt, is why I did not finish you off. I can hurt and wound you all I want and get off the hook with it. But death is something they can sure as hell track. And I have no intension of getting caught up in that mess."

Kitt just continued to shoot daggers at Karr. Inside, he was a crying mess for what Karr had just said to him. Outside, he was cold as stone. No emotion showing once so ever. Blank. Karr didn't care about that though. Just the mere way he spoke with _pride_ about… _hurting_ him made Kitt sick to his stomach. Oh how he wanted to so badly tell the others what he's been doing to him…

Both dragons snapped their heads over to the door when they heard the familiar _click_. Well this was going to be fun.

When Bonnie looked over to where the Trans Ams were supposed to be…..

 _She. Screamed. Bloody. Murder._

There sitting where the AI's used to be, where two dragons. One a deep navy blue, the other copper.

"Nonono, Bonnie its ok. Its us, Kitt and Karr."

Was she hallucinating, or did that navy blue dragon just talk and sound _exactly_ like Kitt? She hoped it was the first option.

"Wha?" she breathed, frozen facing the giants in the garage. She really could believe the scene in front of her right now.

"Bonnie its ok. Trust me." The navy blue dragon said softly to her, lowering his head to her level.

She took a step back when Kitt did this, but she didn't run thank God. Bonnie followed the dragon's gaze and looked him directly in the eye. His eyes were so warm and….comforting to her. She saw trust bolded in those ice blue eyes. Maybe this dragon was telling the truth that she could trust him and he wasn't going to eat her. Kitt eventually gave her a soft nudge of reassurance. Thankfully for him, she seemed to relax after the brief contact.

She stood unsure for a moment before slowly extending her hand to touch him. Kitt put his snout in her hand for her and for the first time since she walked through that door, she had a confident smile on her face.

"Kitt?" She asked not taking her eyes of his.

"Yes, its me. You don't need to be afraid." Kitt said softly to her.

"How-how are you guys….dragons?" She asked slightly confused and a little excited at the same time.

Kitt was going to reply, but Karr snapped in.

"That is not important." Karr snapped coldly.

Bonnie tensed a little when he snapped, so Kitt protectively pushed her to his opposite side against him. Acting as a wall in case Karr tried anything. This battle was between him and Karr and he was not about to let poor Bonnie get caught in the middle of it.

Kitt glared at Karr and gave a soft growl. Karr barked a deep growl and defiantly took a step forward. Kitt tensed up and prepared for Karr's attack when suddenly…

"BONNIE! BONNIE! Are you alright?!" Michael came bursting through the door with Devon hot on his heels.

His face paled as did Devon's when he saw the giants before him.

"What the hell?" Michael breathed as he continued to stare at them.

"Om my God." Devon said slowly, also staring at the dragons.

It was at this time that Bonnie finally came out of hiding from Kitt's side. She laid a hand on the dragon's leg.

"Guys, this is Kitt, and that's Karr." She said calmly, pointing to them.

"Ok, ok. Wait a minute. How are you guys dragons exactly?" Michael questioned while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"As I said before: that is not important." Karr snapped at them again.

Kitt had enough with Karr's attitude towards them. He growled loudly and snarled at Karr. Karr however, was not about to be put in his place or allow Kitt to forget his. So with one swift swipe of his paw, he dug his razor sharp claws into Kitt's flesh on his shoulder. Kitt roared in agony as blood began to poor from the deep gash.

"KARR! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" Michael shouted at a smirking Karr.

Michael then ran to Kitt's head and held him close to his chest, comforting him as he continued to whimper in pain. He pushed deeply into Michael's chest when Bonnie came back from one of the labs with the First Aid kit in hand and began to asses and dressed the wound.

Devon, also at Kitt's side helping Bonnie, looked up at Karr with fire in his eyes.

"Karr, get out of here now!" He barked and ordered the bigger dragon.

"With _pleasure_." He sneered at him before walking out of the garage and into the morning sun.

He walked around the estate. Mindless and completely careless to what he had just done. He eventually came to the lake and laid down in the same spot that him and Kitt always used to park at during sunsets or just to gaze out over the lake. He closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep but was interrupted by a wail coming from the garage.

"Oh good lord. Shut up." He muttered to himself as he shifted his weight. "None of this would've happened if you weren't so clumsy! I should be the one wailing in pain! My life as I knew it is ruined because of you!" Karr snarled and thumped his tail hard against the ground.

Suddenly something glistening in the sun brought him out of his ranting to the air….

Blood. Kitt's bright red blood that was still clinging to his claws like syrup. It slowly fell to the ground in small drops, as if it was trying to entice him.

If that was the case, it worked. He stared at it. He watched it with mild enthusiasm as the drops of bright red blood dripped from his razor sharp claws. He began to chuckle darkly to himself. He loved to see Kitt in pain. He loved to hear his wails whenever he hurt him. he loved to see his blood drip from his claws, as it was doing now. He loved it. All of it.

And there was _nothing_ that could or would make him think otherwise. He was Karr. A cold blooded killer who liked to do nothing but cause harm and chaos, pain and heart break….

And he just found his new victim.


	6. Part 1 of Chapter 6

_**Part 1 of Chapter 6:**_

Karr woke up to find the scenery dark as well as the sky with bright sparkling stars peppered all around. He must've fallen asleep out here at some point.

Wait….

Why was he out here anyway?

Oh yeah. _That._

He sighed tiredly and heavily before laying his head back down when it all came flooding back to him. He really did not want to have to deal with all that drama of giving an explanation for why he did what he did and all that lecturing crap. He silently debated in his head if he could just fly away. With how things have played out these past couple of hours, its clear the others wouldn't care if he left. And its not like he needed them anyway. He always loved the lone wolf life. He thrived in it. I mean, he had wings. He might as well use them, right? The only question now is, where would he go? Of course, if he went through with this plan, he could only go out and about at night under the cover of darkness. Dragons, he didn't think, would last very long out in LA.

It would have to be somewhere with no humans, plenty or food and water and many areas/options for shelter. The desert popped into his head, but there isn't enough food to be able to sustain him. He would have to go hunting 24/7 to keep his belly full. And don't even get him started with the water situation. The only pros of the desert were little to no humans and plenty of caves to take shelter in. No, he decided, that place wouldn't work. There's a 50/50 chance of that place working for him. Not a good choice. So he kept it as a last resort in case he didn't last long in other areas.

Next came the forest. He would have to fly up further north, but it could work. Plenty of food, water and numerous hiding spots thanks to the dense brush and tree cover meant that he could go out and about whenever he liked. And in case he didn't find a cave down there, he could always just retreat to the mountains if necessary. The only problem with the forest was humans. Humans constantly used forests of all shapes, sizes and places as popular camping grounds. But, he argued in his head, if he stayed really deep in the forest, he could be safe from prying human eyes. No human would ever be foolish enough to go _that_ deep into the forest…

He was pulled from his thoughts suddenly when he heard footsteps behind him; approaching him. He snarled and whirled around to face whoever was approaching. The intruder turned out to be another dragon, Kitt.

Kitt stood there, frozen for a second with fear in his eyes as Karr continued to growl at him with narrowed, dilated eyes.

"What do you want?" He snapped at him.

Kitt's gaze left Karr's and stayed on the ground , his tail curled around him slightly in an unsure manner.

"I…couldn't sleep." He replied softly, still looking at the ground. "Whenever I can't sleep, I always come out here. You just never see though because, well, you're usually passed out."

Karr still stared at him with his narrow eyed gaze. Kitt still stood there, finally having the courage to meet Karr in the eyes again. But Karr could easily see the fear in those blue eyes. Eventually, Karr lay back down. Kitt still stood there a moment before finally walking over and laid down in his own spot several feet away from Karr.

The two dragons sat in silence for a while. Kitt eventually broke it.

"Why do you treat me this way?" Kitt asked him softly, keeping his gaze on the lake in front of them.

Karr rolled his eyes at the question. He thought it was pretty clear why he treated him this way.

"Well what do you think?" He snapped at him, annoyed.

Kitt winced at the tone. He knew where this was going, but he needed answers. _True_ answers.

"For one, I know it was the recent mission that all the sudden brought this out in you. But I know it has to be something deeper than that." He said flatly.

"Wow. Took you that long to figure that out? Congrats. Maybe you're finally getting somewhere." He said with mock enthusiasm.

Kitt was beginning to get a lump in his throat. He was trying to start conversation with him and get Karr to at least acknowledge him without snapping of growling. But he was starting to fear that he really has lost Karr all together. And this is how their relationship will be…forever. Actually, it was more like an _abuse_ ship.

"Karr-"

"No! I'm sick and tired of you always guilt tripping me about every single damn fucking thing I do! I'm _sick_ of it Kitt!" He snapped as he stood up from his spot and faced Kitt.

"Who said anything about me guilt tripping you?!" Kitt yelled back at him as he to, faced Karr. "I just want answers as to why you treat me like shit now! Is that too much to ask of you?"

"No. not at all. You want to know why, its because I _hate_ you, Kitt! I always have! I don't _love_ you! I don't _care_ about you! Hell, I can give a shit what _happens_ to you! You can get a bullet to the head and I won't shed a tear over it!"

When Karr finally stopped his ranting, He looked at Kitt threw narrow eyes. Hurt would have been a major understatement as to how Kitt looked. His eyes were closed and saw tears streaming down his face. When he opened them again, he looked Karr directly in the eye, fighting threw the tears.

"What kind of a monster have you become?" He asked, but his voice was failing him.

At that remark, Karr snarled and growled deathly, launching himself at Kitt. Kitt closed his eyes tightly and tensed up, hoping Karr would snap out of it and realize what he was doing was hurting his little brother.

When Karr finally made contact with Kitt, he barreled into his side, causing Kitt to fall and roll on to his side. Karr, blinded by his rage, wrapped his jaws around Kitt's neck. His sharp dagger like teeth quickly broke through the most sensitive layers of skin on his neck. Bright red blood soon began to run down into Karr's mouth and onto the ground. As Karr continued to growl and pin him down, he saw that Kitt was trembling and still had his eyes closed. He saw how Kitt's sides rose with shaky breaths.

Then he noticed something else out of the corner of his eye. His eyes travelled down to Kitt's lower side, just below his wing and widened at what he saw…

Gill like scars. Deep scars. And he knew exactly where and when he got those scars. He was shocked really that no one had noticed them before, but he could've been covering them with his wing the whole time.

He was pulled out of his trance when he heard soft whimpers leave Kitt's still trembling body. Tears raced down the side of his cheek like a river flowing in a canyon, waiting in agony for that final blow that he knew was coming.

He felt Karr's jaws grow a little tighter which broke more skin….

And then…release. That finally blow never came much to his surprise. Instead he felt Karr's jaws loosen their grip on his neck and removed themselves completely. When he weakly opened his eyes, he saw Karr backing away with a shocked look on his face. Once Karr was back in his original spot, he still stood there, to shocked by what he saw. So he just continued to stare at Kitt.

Kitt, seeing that Karr had no more intentions of attacking him, curled up his trembling body into a tight ball and began to sob. This easily had to be the most hurtful and scary attack Karr has executed on him yet.


	7. Part 2 of Chapter 6

_**Part 2 of Chapter 6:**_

Karr continued to watch Kitt from his spot several feet away. His eyes were wide, still trying to process what was that he saw. Why was this bothering him so bad? Just moments ago he was about to kill him. And now he's sitting here, staring wide eyed at a trembling sobbing Kitt over seeing a few scars? None of this made any sense to him. He felt like there was a war going on inside him. Currently, neither side was winning.

He winced as he swallowed and tasted the heavy metallic taste of blood. It slowly traced down his throat, almost in a punishing manner so he would be forced to taste and feel what he has done to Kitt. He could feel as it reached his stomach. It sat there like a brick. He shook his head when he felt nauseous all of the sudden. Not wanting to throw up, he calmly walked over to the lake and drank big gulps of water to help flush out the remaining blood in his mouth.

As he did so, the once clear water of the lake soon turned a light bright shade of crimson around his mouth as Kitt's blood slid off of Karr's dagger teeth and flourished into the once cool clear water of the lake. He shivered at the sight. Why was this bothering him so bad?!

When Karr was done, he found himself staring at Kitt again. He wasn't sobbing anymore, but he was still curled up in a tight ball and trembling constantly. He watched Kitt for several more moments, neither dragon making any noise, except for the occasional sound of crickets chirping around the bank of the lake. Karr flexed his wings absentmindedly before back up to the cool grass of his spot. A light breeze suddenly whipped through and made him tense up as the chill it brought bit at his scales. He looked back over at Kitt again. Why was he so attracted to Kitt? He didn't know. One minute he was going to rip the guy's guts out and now he's looking at him with sympathy. _Sympathy!_

He suddenly felt like something was….tugging at his heart strings…

He shook his head with a low growl. He's Karr. He doesn't feel sympathy for anyone but himself. And that's a fact.

 _I need to leave. This is too much,_ Karr thought to himself as he turned away from Kitt and walked back to the garage. Leaving Kitt alone in the chilly breeze that just so happened to pop up all the sudden. As soon as he reached the garage, he went and lay down in his warm comfy spot in the garage. He curled up like a barn cat with his back facing the garage door and tried to sleep. But something funny happened every time he closed his eyes…

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Kitt. It was the same image every time too: Kitt laying on his side, eyes closed with tears streaming down, shaking.

He dismissed the head ache he was getting from this and tried to lay out, hoping it would help.

No such luck. It didn't matter how he laid. Every time his yellow dragon eyes shut, Kitt appeared in his head.

Now frustrated, Karr sat on his haunches with a tired growl. He was tired and something was trying to nag him about what he had just did. And he had a pang of suspicion that a certain _someone_ was behind his discomfort.

He bit back an angry roar at the thought. First, he comes into his life and turns him into a dragon. Literally whisking away his life. Taking his liberty and tearing it up into tiny little pieces. Imprisoning him here with these….goons. Then on top of that, he has the _gull_ to come and disrupt his sleep?! _Who the hell does he think he is?!_ Oh when he gets his _hands_ on that _old man_ ….

 _That's it! I can't take it anymore._ Karr thought angrily, desperate to get out of that agonizing situation.

It was still really late, so he had plenty of time to make his escape and get a fair enough distance away from here. He walked back out of the garage, spread his wings to their full span and with one mighty flap, was thrown into the air. He continued to climb higher and higher, with anger fueling his actions, until he was miles from the ground….and the Foundation. He stopped climbing and instead focused on gliding through the air. The breeze licked at his face and wings.

In his mind, he decided that he would for now go to the desert and try to get some rest. And then tomorrow night, resume his journey to the forest that would be his permanent home. He suddenly felt very excited. Anxious even. Maybe even wild or feral. He was finally on his own again. No more worrying. No more arguing. No more following rules. Nothing.

 _He. Was. Free!_

As he flew through the night sky, his wings eclipsing the moon only for a brief moment, he howled a laugh that could only be described as pure happiness.

His yellow eyes glowed brightly in a devilish way. The lone wolf was back. And he loved every second of it.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

The sun shone brightly the next morning over the desert landscape. The place looked pretty peaceful actually if you could get passed the dryness and isolation, that is. But peaceful nonetheless.

However, deep in the desert sat a cave surrounded and tucked away by canyons that weaved this way and that through the dry landscape. The deep cave was safely hidden in a canyon wall. To the human eye, it looked like a portal to a different world if you the guts to go inside the thing. The pitch black of the cave gave it an eerie enchanted feel. The mouth of the cave itself looked fake, like someone had painted it on the canyon wall as a prank.

But that cave very much was real because housed inside the deepest darkest part of the cave, sat a giant sleeping creature only known to mid evil times….

The copper dragon cracked open a glowing yellow eye. With a low groan he fully opened both his eyes, yawning and stretching his long reptilian body in the process. He sat on his haunches, his right side facing the mouth of the cave. Karr arrived here right at the crack of dawn. _Literally_.

 ***Flashback***

 _He spent almost all night trying to get as deep and as far away from civilization as possible. He would've stopped before then, but his dragon instinct (and his agony to get a away from the stressful situation) pushed him forward. At first he just continued to fly all the while searching the ground below for a cave or shelter of some sort. If it weren't for his keen dragon eye sight he would've easily missed the black dot from the air. Hidden inside the canyon wall._

 _He decided to land and gave it a look. At first he was a little apprehensive to go in. He didn't really know if it was just because he was still stressed or if he was honestly afraid. But who cares about that? He was a dragon for crying out loud! One swift swipe of his claws or quick bite of his powerful jaws and the danger would be chop suey!_

 _With that thought in mind he entered the cave with a low growl, giving it a good once over just to be sure. He didn't smell anything weird, so it deemed to be safe. After making himself comfortable in the deepest part of the cave, he curled up and fell fast asleep._

 ***End of Flashback***

Now that morning was here, the little light that did manage to get in by bouncing of the opposite wall, made the cave look that much cooler and bigger. It wasn't much light, so to a human it would've just looked plain spooky. But to Karr, this place actually wasn't that bad. He would definitely have to remember this place for the future in case he had to go into hiding because damn humans find and try to kill him.

With one more stretch and a low rumble deep in his chest, he walked to the mouth of the cave and poked his head out. He looked around tiredly and was about ready to go back inside for an early nap, when all of the sudden…

His belly growls loudly.

He rolls his eyes and face palms.

"Really? You have to bother me now when there is _nothing_ out here? Oh great, well this is just what I needed. I'll be out here for hours!" He complained to his belly.

Then as if his belly understood him, it growled again, only softer this time.

"Nice. Either I'm going mental, of you just responded back to me."

His belly growled again.

"Ok that settles it then. I'm going mental." He said dryly and sarcastically, rolling his yellow eyes again.

Suddenly, he caught the scent of something. He walked out of the cave and followed the scent. It wasn't close enough for him to tell what it was yet. But he could tell it was there and it was something good. His copper scales made it easy for him to blend in with his surroundings. From above you couldn't even see anything. He was completely invisible.

He flexed his large wings when the scent became stronger. It was a jack rabbit. And it wasn't that far away. He followed the scent with more enthusiasm, like a bloodhound tracking a coon. He followed it until he came to a fork in the road. According to the scent, the rabbit went left so he followed. The scent led him to another fork in the road, but he stopped by the corner. The scent was the strongest its been. He poked his head around the corner just enough to see if his prey was there…

Oh yeah. All 25 pounds of it. Sure it wouldn't be much, but it would be better than nothing that's for sure. And a bonus was that the thing had its back to him.

 _Big mistake,_ Karr sang in his head. An evil smirk placed itself on his mouth, showing his sharp dagger teeth.

He quietly closed in on the rabbit with a narrow predatory gaze that was locked onto its target like a missile. When he was about 6 feet or so away, the rabbit suddenly looked at Karr and made a break for it.

But unfortunately for the rabbit, Karr's razor sharp claws made a wild swipe for the thing and caught it on its back legs. The rabbit went down with a shrill squeal. But its agony was short lived when Karr bit into the screaming creature, crushing it and making the rabbit look like a squashed tomato in his powerful jaws. Blood dripped down from his dagger teeth filled mouth and onto the sandy ground below as he ate and savored every ounce of the rabbit.

 _ **/*/**_

" _Kitt. Wake up."_ A soft muffled voice said to him, lulling him out of his dozy dream state.

He recognized the voice. But due to his haziness at the moment, he couldn't put a name to it.

"Wake up pal. Time to rise and shine." A soft touch was applied to his muzzle, shaking him a little.

Ah, now he knew who that voice belonged to….

Michael.

Kitt decided to play a little. He whined like a cute little puppy and tucked his head in further. He heard Michael smirk at the adorable noise and action.

"Pwease Kitty?" Michael asked in a high pitched child-like voice.

Kitt immediately snapped open a warm ice blue eye and tilted his head a little to glare at Michael with a low growl. _No one_ called him _Kitty_ ….

Except Bonnie of course. She was the _one_ and _only_ person who could call him that. But that was their own _personal_ secret.

"Michael," He said calmly, perking up his head to look at Michael.

"Yeah Buddy?" Michael replied with a smirk on his face, trying to stifle a laugh, but failing.

"What did I say about calling me that?" Kitt arched an eye ridge.

"That I couldn't call you that. But I had to. You were ignoring me. So you left me know choice… _Kitty._ " He burst out laughing.

Kitt snarled at him and growled deeply. But it didn't faze Michael in the slightest.

Kitt sighed. "Well," He said with a thoughtful look on his face as he turned his head away from a dying with laughter Michael. "I guess it's better than what you did to me last Halloween. Now _that,_ " He looked back over at Michael with a snarl on his face before looking away again. "was completely unnecessary. So I guess I can't complain too much." He held a mischievous smirk on his face at the memory.

Michael stopped laughing and looked up at Kitt with a smile on his face.

"It was _supposed_ to be a prank. I didn't expect you to literally blow a freakin' alpha circuit over it!" He said with a laugh.

Kitt's head snapped back to look at Michael. He growled deeply again and narrowed his eyes at Michael.

"Running around screaming 'someone's chasing me with a knife! Help me!' IS NOT A PRANK MICHAEL! And you gave me a lot more than just a blown alpha circuit! You quite literally _gave_ me a heart attack to put in human terms!" He glared at Michael through narrowed eyes, but it softened when he saw that Michael had a scared look on his face. It was then that he realized he snapped at Michael a little too forcefully.

"Look," he said softly lowering his head to the ground again, nudging Michael with his muzzle. "it's just that…you gave me quite a scare. And me being programmed to protect you and all…I didn't take it as a joke. But….I'm sorry anyway for snapping at you like that. I didn't mean to scare you, if I did." He kept his muzzle pressed firmly against Michael's chest.

Michael smiled at him fondly and gave his muzzle a hug.

"Its ok Buddy. You didn't scare me though. I just didn't realize how much that truly bothered you." He said softly, caressing Kitt's muzzle making him purr.

A moment of silence passed over the two. The sound of Kitt's purring was the only noise they heard.

"So what exactly was the reason you woke me up?" Kitt asked with a curious look on his face.

"Well, I was just wondering why you're out here and not in the garage. Is everything ok?" He petted Kitt's muzzle again.

A scared look suddenly passed over Kitt's features. He tensed up and his eyes widened a little bit. No, he wasn't alright. He would never be totally alright after what Karr did to him last night…

"Kitt? You're shaking." Michael had a worried look on his face. "Kitt?"

Kitt looked back over to Michael. Fear was clear in his eyes.

"Oh, yeah….I'm fine." He replied, but his shaking still didn't subside.

It was then that Michael noticed something just under Kitt's wing. They were scars.

"Kitt, Buddy what happened?" He asked still keeping his gaze locked on to the scars. But a connection was already being made.

Kitt began to tremble now. He wrapped himself up in a tight ball and closed his eyes. Trying to fight back the warm tears he was feeling form in his eyes.

"Buddy, please, tell me what's wrong. What happened?" He pressed gently, laying his hand down comfortingly on Kitt's arm.

He heard a muffled whimper leave Kitt when he did that. Anger flashed before Michael's eyes. Kitt wouldn't just lock up like he is now unless it was something seriously bothering him. And he knew _exactly_ who to blame for this.

"It was Karr, wasn't it?" He asked trying to keep his voice cool and void of anger.

"Michael…please…." Kitt whimpered softly. He couldn't know. He couldn't lose Michael. If he told Michael, he would die.

 _Don't tell_.

Dont'ttelldon'ttelldon'ttelldon'ttelldon'ttelldon'ttelldon'ttelldon'ttelldon'ttelldon'ttelldon'ttelldon'ttelldon'ttelldon'ttell….

The two words kept on screaming inside of his head. Giving him a killer headache.

"It was wasn't it? He did this to you!" Michael couldn't hold back the anger any longer.

Kitt looked at Michael in the eyes with tears in his own. _He. Couldn't. Know._

"I-I….can't tell you Michael. I'm sorry." He closed his eyes again as tears streamed down.

"Dammit Kitt!" Michael stood over him now, anger blinding him. "Tell me. Tell me everything. _Now._ " His tone was firm.

It made Kitt wince. He couldn't ignore that tone…

Or could he?

"I can't tell you." He growled.

"Kitt, _tell me what happened._ " Michael's tone grew even more firm, almost a low growl.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said.

"KITT! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

A menacing growl left Kitt as he sat up and glared daggers at Michael. If he wanted to know so badly, he could face the consequences of it.

"Fine! You want to know so badly what happened, I'll tell you." His said snapped lowly.

And so Kitt told him everything from the night of the mission to present. The words just pouring out of him like a faucet. Going over and describing every detail to Michael of what Karr had done to him. The abuse, the attacks, everything. He also told Michael about the spirit that came and turned them into dragons saying that it was to help Karr and him work together again as a team. Michael nodded his head sadly in understanding the whole time. Tears welling up in his eyes at what Karr had done to him. Especially after hearing what Karr threatened to do if Kitt told anybody.

By the time poor Kitt was done, he couldn't even talk anymore the lump in his throat was so big and painful. He lay back down and Michael pulled him close to his chest, caressing his muzzle the whole time and whispering words of comfort to him.

A small pause fell over the two at this time, with tears streaming down Kitt's face as he struggled to compose himself.

"He almost killed me Michael." He finished in a whispered after a while.

Michael felt his heart race at the mention of those words. How could Karr do such a thing to his own little brother?

"Shh, I know. I know." Michael whispered, laying his head down on Kitt's muzzle when tears escaped his eyes.

Kitt closed his eyes tightly when the memory came flooding back to him after saying that. Everything was so crystal clear. He felt Michael pet him, reassuring him and letting him know that everything would be ok. But he knew it was going to be the complete opposite. He knew it would just be a matter of time before Karr found out and….and killed Michael.

Then it all really set in. He just killed Michael. He just killed Michael. _He. Just. Killed. Michael._

Kitt began to sob uncontrollably when he realized what he had just done to Michael. How could he have done that to his best friend? How?!

"Its ok Kitt. Its ok. I'm here. I'm here." Michael continued to whisper. He wasn't going to allow Karr's threats hurt Kitt anymore. _Or_ give them any time to sink in.

 _Not for long Michael…I'm so sorry…_ Kitt thought sadly as he pushed into Michael's chest. He needed to remember him. He needed to remember his soft, comforting voice. His gentle touch. What he looked like. What he smelled like. His pearly white smile. His funny laugh. His goofy personality that could lighten any mood. His mischievous ideas. His nonchalant approach. _Everything._

He needed to remember everything that he could before…his devil of a brother found out.

" _But you can fight back. Why do you let him rule you? He has no right to do that to you or to any of your family. Stick up for yourself and your loved ones!"_ A firm but encouraging voice said to him in his head.

He mentally nodded his head. The encouraging voice had a point.

Suddenly, Bonnie's voice rang throughout the estate as she came up running to them panting.

"Karr's…gone." She said in between pants.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:**_

"What do you mean he's _gone_?" Kitt asked her wide eyed, full of fear and disbelief.

Bonnie opened her mouth to reply, but Michael angrily cut in before her.

" _Serves him right_!" Michael growled. "That bastard doesn't deserve to be found!"

Kitt winced and Bonnie was appalled by his words. For she didn't know what Michael had recently learned.

"Michael? Wha-?" Bonnie tried to ask in the midst of her shock but was once again cut off by Michael.

"He's been abusing Kitt, Bonnie! This _whole damn time_! And Kitt's been keeping it all to his damn _self_!" He faced Kitt, who turned his head away in shame.

Bonnie was still confused by what Michael had said. Just what exactly did he mean by that?

"What do you mean Karr's been abusing Kitt?" She questioned steadily. Glancing from Kitt to Michael and back again.

"Karr's been hurting him ever since we got back from our last mission. And last night, he…he almost…killed Kitt." Michael's voice cracked and he paused.

Kitt pressed his muzzle into Michael's chest in an attempt to comfort him. Their eyes met when Michael laid a hand down on the scaly muzzle, stroking it softly. Kitt saw pure hatred and anger in his best friend's eyes. Bonnie watched the two interact and tears suddenly blurred her vision. She was forced to close them. But someone from behind her laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked and saw it was Devon.

"Devon? How long have you been standing there?" Bonnie asked, struggling to compose herself.

"Long enough to hear what Karr has done to our dear Kitt." Devon replied sadly as he looked over to Michael and Kitt who just now noticed him.

"Karr doesn't deserve to be found. He deserves to rot in hell to wherever he's gone. We shouldn't even worry about him. Why should we care when its clear he doesn't ive a shit about us?" Michael said firmly to Devon.

"Karr may have done horrible things to Kitt. But we still have to find him. He's out there somewhere with the ability to do whatever he pleases." Devon replied back calmly.

The match inside Michael burst into a flame with that.

"No!" He took a defiant step forward, pushing Kitt away gently. "I say let him do what he wants! That way someone will find him and KILL HIM FOR US!"

"We're not endangering _any_ more lives Michael! We're finding Karr!" Devon yelled back at him also taking a step forward.

"That bastard will _never_ step anywhere near Kitt again! I _won't_ allow it!"

"ENOUGH!" Kitt shouted at them. His wings spanning out slightly as he growled menacingly at the now deathly silent cowering humans.

Karr was _his_ brother. This was between the two of _them_. _Not_ anyone else.

" _None_ of are getting involved with this." Kitt continued firmly in a low tone. "Karr's at the point where…he's feral. If you try to go after him, he will kill you instantly. I'm the only one who has any chance at all of knocking any sense into him. _I'll_ fix this. Not _you_." He said the last part extra firmly with a growl and narrowed his blue eyes at the cowering humans.

He hated having to talk to them this way. Hell, he wasn't even allowed to. But he had to get the point across that…they were not cut out for this. If anything happened to them because of him, he couldn't live with himself. Kitt couldn't go on having such a pain on his conscious. He would end it for himself with one swift swipe of his mighty clawed paw to his throat.

The humans all slowly started to stand straight again as Kitt fully backed down and seemed calm again. But he still kept his narrow gaze locked on to them.

Yes. He definitely got his point across. He's never seen them so pale faced and scared. But on the inside, he wanted to hug all of them. But for now he had to remain stone cold and emotionless….

At least on the outside he did.

"So…how exactly….do you plan on…finding Karr?" Michael stammered, looking up at Kitt.

"You remember that spirit I told you about?" He asked in a softer tone but still kept his narrow gaze.

Confusion crossed Bonnie and Devon's faces but understanding claimed Michael's.

"Y-yeah."

"If he knew about our fighting, then he has to know where Karr is now."

"Umm…" Bonnie spoke up uncertainly. "who is this… _spirit_?" Devon nodded his head.

It was then that Kitt's gaze softened to fit his body language.

"He's the one that turned us into dragons in the first place. Hoping it would…bring us…closer again." He looked away from the group sadly and kept his gaze focused on something in the distance.

The group fell silent with Bonnie and Devon nodding sadly in understanding. Michael watched his friend with a soft gaze. He uncertainly walked up to Kitt and laid a hand down on the mighty dragon's shoulder in a comforting manner. Kitt looked down at him sadly and lowered his head to ground. Closing his eyes as Michael hugged him tightly.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**_

That night, Kitt didn't sleep. Instead he opted to just lay around in the garage and wait. And even if he wanted to sleep, he couldn't. He felt too anxious about doing this.

He was about ready to come face to face with the devil himself yet again. He honestly did not want nor had any interest in doing this. But deep down in his heart, was a small glimmer of hope of Kitt finally being able to get through to his brother….and bring him home. _Safely._ No cuts or blood or fighting involved. Completely untouched.

But then there was his conscious that was screaming "Bad idea! Bad idea!" every time the very _thought_ or Karr entered his mind. There's no doubt the Kitt was dancing with the devil. He was extremely dangerous and could easily kill him. He proved that with their last fight…

He could've…but didn't. Something scared the living shit out of Karr and caused him to stop.

But what?

What freaked Karr out so bad to make him stop and apparently run?

He didn't do or say anything to make him back down. He wouldn't _dare_ to have done that in those mighty jaws and at the mercy of those sharp dagger teeth.

So if it wasn't anything _physical_ that Kitt did, could it have been the overall way of how just submitted to the attack and did nothing?

Sure. Karr was never known to give nor _have_ mercy for those lucky souls who crossed him. But maybe he wanted a little bit more of a fight?

It was possible. Maybe he backed off to see if Kitt would fight back…

But that doesn't explain why he looked scared.

Or he could've maybe just been backing off to make sure he didn't kill him…

No. Karr knew that because he never tightened his jaws anymore the whole time. The pressure stayed the same.

Could he be starting to feel guilty about what's he's done?

That was a possibility too. Karr was never the "lovey dovey" type. He's always shut or secluded himself or try to run away from his problems. _Literally._ Hoping that by the time he got back home, everything would be back to normal again…

He groaned loudly and closed his eyes tightly as he felt a bad head ache coming on from all the thinking he was doing.

When he opened them again, blue eyes dilated to slits in the darkness. Giving him an aggressive and dangerous look to the unknown eye.

He stood up and flexed his unused wings absentmindedly. Why did dragons have these things anyway? Why did _he_ have to have these stupid things? He'll never use them. He hates flying. So why did he get them? There's nothing wrong looking on a wingless dragon…is there?

"DRAGON!" A familiar voice barked a yell to the deep in angry thought dragon.

Kitt nearly roared in surprise and whirled around with a loud menacing snarl and wings spanned slightly. Ready to attack his intruder, if necessary.

But all that came to a screeching halt when he realized it was just the old man spirit. Standing there calmly with an amused smile on his face and tapping his wooden walking stick against the ground in a steady rhythm.

"You think this is funny?" Kitt asked him shortly with a snarl.

The old man couldn't keep in his laughter anymore and nearly collapsed on the ground he was laughing so hard. But a deep and deathly menacing growl from Kitt made him stop instantly.

"Ok, ok. Don't eat me. It was supposed to be a joke. I didn't expect you to instantly go into attack mode." The old man said casually.

Kitt's bright blue eyes burned with fury and seemed to glow as he narrowed his gaze at the old man.

"I wouldn't eat you even if death was the alternative." He said shortly. "What took you so long?"

"Ah yes. Sorry about that. I had to make sure I could remember just where exactly your brother is."

Kitt reared his neck a little with a questioning look on his face.

"What do you mean you had to make sure? How far is he? _Where_ is he?"

"Easy dragon. You're giving me a head ache." The old man said laying a hand to his forehead before continuing. "What I mean is, he's quite literally _in_ the middle of nowhere. He did manage though, to find a nice cave in a canyon deep in the heart of the desert."

"How is he? He's ok, right?"

"Oh he's fine, Young One. Just fine. Just extremely stressed and blood thirsty."

Kitt's eye twitched.

"You said he was OK!" Kitt roared at him, taking a step forward.

"Watch it Dragon!" The old man snapped. "I'm the only one who can take you let alone _show_ where exactly your brother is. Don't lose your only chance of fixing things and helping him."

Kitt turned his head away and tried to calm down the best he could. But the picture of Karr flustered and out in the middle of nowhere with lord knows what, really was testing Kitt's stress hold….

And it threatened to make him lose it.

But he swallowed the feelings and relaxed as best he could.

He lowered his head just enough to level out with the rest of his body.

"Take me to him."

 _ **Thx 4 Reading guys! Plz Review! Ch 10 will be up soon! Stay Tuned!**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10:**_

"With pleasure. But there's some bad news I must break to you though."

Kitt cowered a little. He knew _exactly_ what the old man was talking about.

"Nononono, I can't." Kitt said frantically, backing up a few steps in the process. "I can't…. _fly_."

"There's no other way, Kitt. I'm sorry. But its not like I can just throw a leash and collar on you, walk you down the busy roads of LA, all the while calling you 'Mr. Fluffer McFuster.'"

"I'd rather take the humiliation of _that_ instead of having to fly." Kitt muttered dryly.

"Look," The old man said as he walked outside, gesturing for Kitt to follow. "its not that bad. Its really all in your head. C'mon. I'll teach you." He said helpfully.

Kitt stood there for a moment longer in the garage before finally following the old man outside. It was pitch black out but the sky was peppered in little bright shiny stars. A light breeze blew, giving the air a fresh crisp sent. Kitt welcomed it by tilting his head up a little to catch a whiff of it.

When he walked over to where the old man was, he stopped beside him. His bright warm ice blue eyes glowing in the darkness and peering down at him.

"Sooo, how are you going to teach me?" Kitt asked carefully, not liking the idea of having to fly at all.

"Like this, Young One."

Blue smoke began to swirl around the old man. Consuming him completely. After a few moments, the smoke cleared and revealed the old man as a snow white dragon with sky blue eyes. He was the same size as Karr, but had Kitt's medium build. And unlike Karr, his appearance looked more friendly and kind, just like Kitt's.

Kitt could only gape wide eyed at the snow white creature before him.

"Are you ready, Young One?" The snow white dragon asked Kitt, who was still gaping at him.

"Oh c'mon! You're acting like you've seen a ghost that sprouted a second head in front of you!" The white dragon said, chuckling in the process.

"Sorry. Its-its just….how? I didn't know- I thought-" Kitt sighed, lowering his head some. "This doesn't make any sense. I must be going nuts or something." He shook his head slightly.

The snow white dragon chuckled and gave Kitt an encouraging nudge.

"I assure you, Kitt. You're not going nuts. However, I must confess that I obviously haven't told you everything about me."

Kitt looked up at him with child-like curiosity in his eyes. He felt safe with the snow white dragon. Like a child would with their father. And Kitt was, unknowingly, beginning to let that show towards the snow white dragon. But the white dragon didn't mind. He enjoyed it.

"What do you mean? I thought you were just a spirit sent to help me and Karr."

"I am. But there's a little piece of info I left out to both of you. I didn't mean to deceive you of course; it just wasn't time to reveal it yet."

"Why? What's so important about it?"

The older dragon looked away with a thoughtful but faraway look on his face.

"When I was young, I was given the ability to do magic by my creators who gave me the gift. You could argue that I was a wizard of some kind, but I really wasn't. I had much more power than any other wizard could ever achieve. Part of my magic was the ability to shape shift into whatever I wanted. My older brother, Luke, got jealous of my abilities. He would pick on and hurt me just because he didn't have the same ability as I. Now I never did a thing to him to get such treatment. But he did."

The white dragon paused for a moment. Allowing his words to sink in.

"I took the abuse though. It wasn't major things he was doing anyway. Just minor things like name calling and stuff like that. This went on for _many_ months. These many months turned into years. My brother and I were both in our mid 20s when we had this one fight on our way to the park. It was a very fine day. And things seemed to have calmed down, so I trusted to go with him. No one would've ever worried or even suspected anything for that matter about us. We walked to this small creek that was surrounded and covered by big willow trees."

He paused again. Carefully thinking about how to word his next part of his story. Kitt continued to look at him. Not with a curious one, but with a look of sad understanding. He had an idea of where this was going.

"What happened next, I will regret for the rest of my life. Even if he deserved it or not. Luke jumped on me from behind, knocking me into the water. At first he tried to drown me in the water. But I kicked him hard in his back and was able to get away from him enough to stand up, out of his death grip he had me in. When he finally recovered from the blow, he pulled….a knife from his back pocket….and charged me again. I was all the way across the creek on the other side when I finally saw him. Murder was in his eyes. I didn't recognize him anymore. That…that creature wasn't my brother. So when he made an attempt to stab me, I knocked the knife out of his hands and shoved him to the ground as I went to go pick up the knife. But as I went to pick it up, he came at me again. And in one…swift motion….I picked up the knife…and….and stabbed my b-brother. I killed him instantly.

The snow white dragon paused again when the lump in his throat grew too big and painful to talk over. Kitt felt hot tears trickle down his cheek as he closed his eyes, lowering his head. He now understood why the old man withheld his story for so long. The story was practically the exact same. Luke was Karr and the old man was like him. Both of the younger ones had something that wasn't liked by the elder and were mistreated because of it. Kitt, the mistake that happened when trying to apprehend the bank robber and the old man, his powers.

Eventually, the old dragon continued with a deep sigh.

"I was punished for what I had done to my brother. My gift was taken away from me and I became a spirit. I begged to have it back. Bu they it was my gift that killed my brother. But I argued strongly that my brother did not fall to my powers, but to me and my hand. They gave me my gift back, but cursed it so I could only change into dragon and nothing more. I asked why this was and they told me it was so I could always be remembered as a beastly murderer in disguise."

"And so I travel with the wind. Trying to fix my wrong by looking for candidates like you and your brother. Trying to help bring you two closer together and something bad happens and causes confliction.

The snow white dragon's gaze then met Kitt's soft sad one.

"So you see, that is why I turned you two into dragons. Not because I wanted to. But because I didn't want to see you two have to go through what I did. I could never go back and change what had been done. But you…you still have a chance, Kitt. Both you and Karr do. Don't give up on him Kitt. He may seem like a monster right now. But he's there. He's there." The old dragon said softly, coming over to nuzzle Kitt when he saw fresh tears leave his eyes.

He comforted him until Kitt composed himself again. Determination then clouded his eyes as he gently pulled away.

The old dragon then spanned his glorious wings to their full length.

"You ready to find your brother?"

Kitt's eyes glowed seemed to have glowed bright ice blue as he too spanned his wings out to their full length.

"I was born ready."

And with that they each took one mighty flap and were airborne within seconds. They climbed higher and higher until they were miles from the ground….

And set course for no man's land to find Karr.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11:**_

The two dragons flew side by side together. Kitt was getting the hang of gliding pretty well. And he enjoyed it a lot more than having to flap his though to be useless wings.

As they passed by the moon, they looked like the picture perfect replica of Yin and Yang. Kitt to the right and slightly higher than the snow white dragon, who was to his left and slightly below him.

They flew in silence. Embracing the slightly warm breeze that licked at their wings and faces. Kitt felt brave and closed his eyes as the breeze continued. The snow white dragon looked up at him and chuckled softly.

"Enjoying yourself, Young One?" The snow white dragon asked with a smile.

"Huh? Oh, I guess so. I've never _ever_ thought I would _enjoy_ flying. But I guess I proved myself wrong." Kitt replied calmly.

"What exactly made you afraid of flying? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh no! Not at all. What makes me so afraid of flying is, well, thanks to my technician, Bonnie. She hates flying as well and when I was still being programmed, she accidently, I assumed, programmed the fear of flying into me." Kitt explained with a chuckle in his voice.

The old dragon did the same.

"Bonnie seems to be more like a mother figure to you instead of a technician." The snow white dragon noticed.

Kitt smiled at him.

"Yeah. I guess she is. It would make sense though that I look up to her like that and vice versa. I mean, she did help program me and all."

The duo fell into silence once again. But it was short lived however when a sudden question entered Kitt's mind.

He didn't know if he should ask it or not. Ultimately though, curiosity got the best of him….as usual.

"Can-can I ask you a….personal question?" Kitt asked carefully, looking down upon him.

The old dragon looked and met his gaze with a questioning look on his face.

"Sure."

"Are you sure though? I don't want to offend you."

"You will not offend me, Young One. I promise you. Now go ahead and ask what's on your mind."

Kitt waited a beat before asking. Thinking of how he should word this.

"In your story….about you and your brother, you said his name….but you never….mentioned….yours…" He kept his warm ice blue gaze locked the white dragon. Searching for any kind of change.

So far there was nothing. But the older dragon stayed silent and looked ahead. Kitt suddenly felt guilty. And worried that he may have hit a nerve.

"You know, never mind. You don't have to-"

"You want to know what my name is. That's what you're trying to ask?" The old dragon asked calmly, looking at an unsure Kitt, who looked back at him dead in the eye.

"Y-yes…?"

"Don't be afraid, Young One." The old dragon said reassuringly with a soft chuckle. "You're on safe ground. It's an honest question. There's no harm in that."

Kitt's features seemed to relax. Only a little though.

"So then…what is it?" Kitt pressed gently, still meeting the older dragon in the eyes.

"Its Zephyr."

Curiosity and questions visibly flooded Kitt's features at that moment.

"Woah. How'd you get a name like that?" Kitt sounded like a curious little child.

The white dragon smiled warmly at him and laughed softly.

"My mother always told me sense the day I was born, she knew my personality and actions would always be as soft and calm as the breeze."

"How funny. Bonnie told me something like that when I was younger. I believe it was when I first onlined."

"Hm. Brilliant minds think alike, as they say."

Both of them laughed. But Kitt's was short lived however when he looked down and saw they were in the desert.

"We're almost there. The cave is just ahead." The white dragon said.

Kitt felt his heart race and nearly hammer out of his chest as well as butterflies begin to swarm his belly. What if he was making a _huge_ mistake? What if this would be the last time he ever see his family or the starry night again?...

What if this was the last time he'd ever see Karr again?

He shook his head to rid the negative thoughts. He had to keep a clear and level head. It was very important that he stayed calm and collected with Karr. Come off too weak, you get attacked. Come off too tough and cocky, you get attacked. That's how Karr's become now. Like a wild feral animal that will kill anything in its way…..

"We're here. Let's land over there." Zephyr said, pulling Kitt out of his thoughts.

The two dragons landed a few yards away from behind where the cave was located in the cliff side. Kitt stared longingly where the cave was. He _really_ hoped he wasn't making a mistake by doing this.

"Well Young One, this is where we must part." The old dragon said looking at Kitt.

Kitt looked back up at him. Struggling to keep calm about this.

"Don't worry, Kitt. You'll do fine. Just tell him how you feel." He gave Kitt a soft nudge.

Kitt smiled at him and visibly relaxed some.

"Thanks Zephyr."

"My pleasure, Young One. Now go on." He gave Kitt another soft nudge. "Your destiny awaits."


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12:**_

Zephyr then faded away with the breeze and had an encouraging look on his face as he faded. Kitt watched him the whole time until he was completely gone. The breeze died done shortly after.

Kitt's heart began to ache from the anxiety of Karr not understanding or stiff arming him. But it also raced with adrenaline and anxiety of what else could happen. Maybe Karr would come home finally. Maybe he would stop this scapegoat game with him being the victim.

 _Maybe…_.they could finally be brothers again. Brothers that would die for each other in a heartbeat. And love each other to the afterlife.

He closed his eyes tightly when he felt hot stinging tears well up in his eyes as the last thought took effect.

With a deep breath, Kitt slowly but calmly began to walk towards where the cave was.

As Kitt was walking, a mound suddenly appeared at the lip of the cliff's edge. It appeared to be copper in color and sleeping at the moment. Kitt's heart skipped several beats at the sight of the large mound….

 _The large mound that contained so much evil…._

 _The large mound contained a cold heart and just as cold blood…._

 _The large mound….that was a killer…._

 _The large mound that was the devil himself…._

Kitt stopped.

He could only stare at the copper mound with tears still in his eyes. Making his blue eyes glisten in the moonlight. When he was able to move again, he walked within 6 feet of the other dragon before stopping again.

His throat suddenly felt very tight and for a moment…..he almost let a sob escape him. But he stubbornly bit it back. Now was not the time to break down. The time to break down, would be when this shit is over and he has his brother back…

His _Protector_ …

His _Supporter_ …

His _Karr_.

His throat loosened up some and he was able to talk.

"Karr?" He asked softly, not daring to move a muscle.

The mound shifted and glowing yellow eyes opened. His pupils dilating to black slits in the darkness. He blinked once and set his killer gaze on Kitt.

But instead of an attack, like Kitt feared, complete shock and slight fear took over Karr's features.

Karr shot up from his spot like a bullet. He reared his neck with a hiss in a threatening manner. He let out a loud menacing growl as he snarled savagely at Kitt.

"What are you doing here? Have you been following me?" Karr demanded with a low rumble.

"Nonono. That's not at all how I found you. Its-"

"That damn spirit! Dammit! I should've killed him when I had the chance!" Karr roared, turning his menacing gaze to the side for a moment.

Kitt cowered a little. Karr was getting that look in his eye again. That same look in his eye that he always got before attacking him.

"Karr….please. I didn't know where you were."

"Where are I was? WHERE I WAS?!" He took a step forward. "What you think I wanted to be found?! NO! That's the whole DAMN reason I LEFT! God! Can't you take a hint?! GET LOST KITT!"

Kitt narrowed his eyes. Something inside him snapped. And he felt defiant suddenly.

"No."

Karr's eyes flashed deathly with a low rumble and snarl.

"What did you say?"

"I said: no. I'm not going to ' _get lost_ ' because that's all I ever done! Cower to your brutality and never do a damn thing about it. I'm over it Karr." Kitt growled menacingly with a snarl of his own. "I'm sick and tired of what you're doing to me."

Karr snarled angrily and took another step forward towards Kitt with a deep threatening growl.

"Obviously you forgot about our last encounter. Shall I refresh your memory?"

Karr snapped his powerful jaws and growled menacingly as he took several bold steps towards Kitt…

But Kitt didn't move. He didn't even blink. He kept a deadly narrow eyed gaze locked on to Karr's the entire time. He was tired of backing down. Tired of Karr always feeling proud of himself after hurting him. Tired of all of it.

Karr suddenly chuckled evilly with an evil wolfish grin plastered on his face.

"Do you honestly think you can take me? You wouldn't last a SECOND!"

On 'second' Karr lunged forward at Kitt and shoved him to the ground. Pinning him there on his back with a mighty clawed paw pressed to his neck. Claws slowly breaking skin and causing bright red blood to trickle down Kitt's neck.

"Care to fight back like you sonly portrayed? Or are you going to play like the coward you are?"

Kitt snarled loudly and menacingly at Karr. His own eyes dilating to black slits.

"I meant what I said Karr."

Kitt then bit down hard on Karr's leg that was pressing down the paw at Kitt's neck. Bright red blood trailed down and Karr let out a roar of pain. Karr then clamped down hard on Kitt's neck. Fear flooded Kitt's body as he felt Karr's razor sharp dagger teeth dig deeper and deeper into his neck until he was only inches away from the precious life pumping artery. Instinct took control of Kitt then and using his back paw, slashed and tore at Karr's under belly to get him off. Karr let go with a shrill cry of pain and backed off some.

Bright red blood poured from Kitt's deep neck wound. Karr's wounds poured blood. And his body was covered in both his and Kitt's blood.

The two dragons glared daggers at each other and snarled loudly and menacingly. They eventually began to circle each other. Their deadly gazes locked on to one another and never wavering. Blood now covered both of their bodies.

"Never though you had it in you brother. I'm impressed." Karr sneered evilly.

"You say that as if you wanted me to do it." Kitt growled.

"Hm. Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Bottom line is I finally have a challenge."

Kitt's head perked up some. But he still held his aggressive appearance.

"Why do you do this Karr? Why must you fight me?"

"Because I want you _dead_. That's why."

Kitt stopped circling all together and froze. Tears welled up in his eyes but he stubbornly refused to let them fall. Karr stopped as well but snarled lowly the whole time.

"But I don't want you dead. I never did." He said softly, a tear slipping past him. "Karr…I don't want to do this anymore. I can't take it. I can't take the fact that I'm attacking my brother. I want things to be like how they used to. I want my protector back. I want my supporter back." His throat got tight. But he fought through it. "I…I want my brother back, Karr." He whispered softly.

For a moment, Karr's features softened. But they quickly hardened again to evilness.

"What's that little speech supposed to mean to me?" Karr sneered.

"Its supposed to tell you how much you're hurting me K-Karr. You're breaking my heart, brother." Tears began to blur his vision and he closed his eyes, lowering his head a little.

"Hurting you? Huh. You put this on yourself Kitt. Remember that." He tried to say as evilly as possible, but it came out sounding weak, even to him.

He knew why though. Deep down, he wanted to end this shit just as much as Kitt. If not more. But he was already too deep in it. He couldn't turn around and start over. The damage was done. He couldn't repair what he's inflicted on Kitt both emotionally and physically. He couldn't. So there was only one direction to go: forward. Not back.

"Don't you even care about me?! Don't you even care about your little brother anymore?!" Kitt yelled at him, tears streaming down his face.

Karr started to get that funny feeling again inside. It was that same feeling he felt when he had last attacked him at FLAG. It was that same unexplainable feeling that caused him to run out here…

And now….now he didn't know how to subside this feeling.

Karr turned his away from Kitt and focused his gaze out at something in the distance. He was frustrated inside. He was frustrated at himself because he didn't know how to get rid of this feeling inside. And he was also frustrated with the feeling in general.

Karr winced abruptly when a sharp pain emitted from his wounded leg when he shifted.

"Are you ok?" Kitt asked softly, concerned as he took a step forward towards Karr to see if he was ok.

But Karr snapped at him to keep back. Kitt sadly and reluctantly took a step back. He lowered his head again.

"I'm sorry Karr." He whispered softly, keeping his gaze to the ground.

Karr looked over at Kitt with a softened expression. He didn't know what made him do it, but he took a step towards Kitt…

Kitt closed his eyes tightly and turned his head to the side, still lowered. Bracing himself for the attack.

Karr saw his brother's reaction and, he didn't have a clue as to what made him do this, but he gently pressed his muzzle to Kitt's. Kitt's eyes widened with shock and disbelief at the action. It shocked him so much, he actually lowered himself to the ground in more of a submissive gesture than anything else. He kept his gaze locked on to Karr's the entire time. Karr removed his muzzle after a few moments of silence between them and walked away.

Kitt slowly got up and looked after his older brother.

"Wait." He said gently.

But Karr kept walking.

"Karr, please wait. Please." Kitt begged.

But Karr kept walking. However, tears were beginning to well up in his eyes with each plea from his brother.

"Please….don't go. _Please_ don't go." He pleaded quietly.

Karr stopped and turned his head around to see Kitt on the brink of sobbing. Hell, so was he. That's why he kept walking. But Kitt's voice was so heart broken. His face that much more. He had to turn around.

"Come home. Please Karr. You can start over. Put all this behind you." He tried to say happily, but desperation claimed it.

Karr though it over. He was planning on bailing to the forest tonight but then _this_ popped up and kind of put a major rain check into his game plan. And, well, he was getting tired of running. Let alone this feeling that just spiked from bearable to agonizing in a matter of just a few short seconds.

"Fine." He replied dryly.

Kitt let out happy sobs with that statement. Again, Karr didn't know what made him do it, but he found himself walking over and pressing his muzzle against Kitt's. Kitt was once again shocked when he found Karr trying to comfort him. It may have been dry to some, but to Kitt, it meant the world.

The brothers soon found themselves airborne and heading for home. Though it was a rushed flight since it was almost 5:30 in the morning. Their flight stayed silent the entire time. But inside, emotion was bouncing off the walls. Confusion and happiness were the main two.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13:**_

When the two dragons arrived back at FLAG, it was almost 6 in the morning. The once pitch black sky changed to a greyish blue as the sun's first rays touched the sky.

The two dragons landed without a word to each other. Blood still smeared and covered their bodies. But their major wounds were still bleeding out. They were starting to feel the effects of blood loss, but Kitt was feeling it just a tad more. Sense he was smaller than Karr, he didn't contain as much blood as him.

He shook his head when he began to feel light headed. He could feel the warm bright red blood still run down from his deep neck wound. He was thankful that dragons healed fast because, had they not, his wound would've surely killed him by now. but sense it was so deep, it was taking longer than usual to heal.

Karr glanced at him sideways. He could tell something wasn't right with him. Blood was beginning to pool from his neck wound on to the ground below. Hell, the guy looked like he was about to faint. He began to feel this strange urge to help him, but fought against it with a low snarl. He agreed to come here. Not be Kitt's nursemaid.

A wince a low whine from Kitt suddenly pulled Karr's attention back to him. He was shaking slightly. His breathing irregular. Ok, Karr reasoned, something was _definitely_ wrong.

Kitt then collapsed right on the spot. His eyes only half open.

"Karr…" Kitt breathed before he laid his head down an closing his eyes.

Karr didn't know what to do. Should he run? Should he help? Should he just stay with Kitt until he gets back up again?

 _If he ever does,_ Karr thought dryly.

Kitt's breathing was slow and still irregular. He was still shaking. It was very clear that Kitt was weak. And that he needed help. But Karr was divided in half. One half just wanted to run and forget about this even happening…..

But the second half wanted to get help and stay by Kitt's side…

 _Oh this is so frustrating!_

Without even thinking, Karr roared loudly in a frustrated manner. Making birds fly out of the trees in fright. Kitt jumped and opened his eyes again only a little. Karr stood completely still and kept his yellow gaze locked on to Kitt. Kitt painfully made an attempt to move but yelped when a sharp pain shot through his neck and traveled all the way down his back. He carefully laid his head back down and closed his eyes. Trying to fight back the excruciating pain that was flooding his body like a hot knife on bare skin.

Karr watched him the entire time silently. But he was pulled from his trance when he heard a female scream from his right….

It was Bonnie. And the others were close behind.

 _Well, this will be fun to explain,_ Karr thought, slightly nervous for his well being….

And mortality.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14:**_

Bonnie came running over and cradled Kitt's head in her arms. All the while sobbing into his forehead. Michael and Devon were hot her heels and also collapsed at Kitt's side. The smaller dragon opened pain filled eyes and looked right into Bonnie's. Michael saw the pool of blood below Kitt's neck. He went over and carefully placed his hand on the underside of Kitt's neck. A warm thick liquid met his fingers and he pulled back his hand to see it covered in bright red blood. Bonnie's sobs became harder and she gripped Kitt's head tighter. Devon wrapped his arms and her and tried to comfort her as best he could.

It was then that Michael saw the silent bigger copper dragon standing only feet away from where he and the others lay. He narrowed his eyes at the copper dragon.

"You did this, didn't you?" He asked sternly.

The copper dragon backed up a bit. But never replied.

"Who the hell do you think you are to go and do these things to Kitt?! Who Karr?! Who?!" Michael's anger was making his blood boil. He was _fuming_.

Karr gave him a questioning look. _Things?_ As in _plural?_ _Oh my_. _My_ , _my_ Kitt. You truly don't know how to keep your mouth _shut_ now, do you?

An evil wolfish grin passed Karr's mouth and he began to laugh evilly. It started out as a low chuckle but built up to a blood curling evil laugh that would've woken the dead. This is just what he needed to end that unbearable feeling.

The humans all took a step back as Karr's laugh filled their ears. Fear slowly gripping their hearts with each laugh. Kitt glared a warning at Karr to stay back. But Karr only took a defiant step forward with a low rumble.

"You know the consequences Kitt. I mean what I say." He sneered evilly, taking another step forward and snarling menacingly.

Anger and adrenaline flashed before Kitt's eyes as it flooded his body. His eyes narrowed protectively and dilated to black slits with his own menacing snarl. He looked Karr dead in the eyes.

"You will never lay a claw on them Karr. _Never_." He growled firmly.

Karr chuckled evilly as he got within striking range. Kitt nudged Bonnie to go behind him. She hesitated but the determination in Kitt's eyes forced her to go. She nodded to the others, who were already backing away with purpose.

"Oh wait a minute. Where are the chew toys going? We haven't even played with them _yet_!"

Karr made a wild grab for Michael but Kitt got up and rammed him with his side. It stunned Karr enough for Kitt to look over and make sure Michael was ok.

"MICHAEL!" He heard Bonnie scream as she made an attempt to run after him but Devon held her back.

Michael was lying on his back, holding his arm. Kitt could see and smell the blood that was beginning to cover his other hand and stain his jacket. Kitt walked over to him and nuzzled his arm softly with tears in his eyes. The damage Karr could inflict with those claws was bearable for him….

But what they could do to a human…..

"Michael…" He whispered softly.

A tear slipped passed him and he closed his eyes. Fearing the worst. But a gentle bloody hand was applied to his muzzle and made him open his eyes.

"Its ok, Buddy. Its ok. Its just a little scrape. Its ok." Michael said softly to him as he stroked Kitt's muzzle lovingly.

Kitt was so caught up with the fact that Michael was ok, he never saw Karr stand back up and charge him. Red flooding his vision. Kitt saw Michael's eyes widen for a moment and heard both Devon and Bonnie yell his name as Karr clamped down his jaws tightly around Kitt's middle back.

Kitt screamed in pain. The sharp dagger teeth tore through the bones and membranes in his wings like a hot knife through butter. Breaking them completely. They continued to dig deep into his flesh mercilessly. The pain was excruciating. Fire burned in his eyes as he bit down hard on Karr's membrane in his wing with a wild pain filled cry, breaking it instantly as if it were play dough.

Karr barked a roar of pain and let go of Kitt only to try and go after a wounded Michael. _No way in hell Karr…_

Kitt protectively stood over Michael, growling menacingly. He body slammed Karr to the ground. Giving Bonnie and Devon enough time to get to Michael and get him out of there. Karr roared again and snapped his mighty jaws at Kitt.

Kitt growled and the two dragons began to quarrel. Biting and tearing at flesh or whatever they could grab at. Cries and roars of pain barked and screamed from the dragons as they continued to tear into each other.

Eventually Karr gained the upper hand and threw Kitt off. Shoving him to the ground. The two dragons began to circle each other like wolves. Waiting for the opening to come in and strike their opponent. Warm bright red blood covered and trailed down their bodies.

The blood glistened in the sun as the two dragons continued to circle each other. Growling and snarling menacingly. Murder in their dilated eyes. Kitt's wings and back were killing him. But he still stood strong. He had to for his family. For Michael.

 _For Michael…._

Kitt saw an opening and clamped down on Karr's neck. He pinned Karr to the ground. Growling menacingly and deeply as he permitted his razor sharp dagger teeth to sink deeper and deeper into Karr's neck until he was only and _inch_ away from the precious life pumping artery. Karr watched him the entire time with an amused look on his face.

He knew he was at the mercy of his brother. Any wrong move would mean certain death. But he never let his fear show. He would never let his fear show. It would only empower Kitt to do more damage than what he's already done. And he was not about to lose his status. He still had a chance to turn this around so it was in his favor. He just needed to wait for the right moment to pull the rabbit out of the hat….

And he knew _exactly_ how to do it.

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked with an amused tone.

Kitt only growled and narrowed his dilated blue eyes. But his jaws never went any tighter than before. Kitt knew Karr was afraid. He could see it slowly seeping through his yellow eyes.

"Go on. Do it. I _dare_ you." He sneered evilly.

A deep rumble emitted from Kitt before his jaws suddenly loosened and removed themselves completely. Kitt stepped aside a bit. But not enough to allow Karr an opening if he decided to go after them again. Blood poured from Karr's deeper than deep wound. Blood smeared itself on both of their mouths as well as their bodies. They looked like something straight out of a horror film.

"No." Kitt said firmly, but calmly.

"Why? You had the perfect opportunity to do so." Karr sneered evilly.

"Because I'm not cold hearted like _you_ , Karr."

"Mmm," Karr took a fighting stance. "big mistake, Kitt." He said firmly.

With light speed, Karr charged Kitt and barreled him to the ground. But he didn't go after him. Instead he headed straight for where the others were. Kitt's eyes widened and he ran over to where his family was.

"NO!"

He protectively dove in front of Karr's jaws just before they made contact with Michael, who was protectively standing in front of Bonnie and Devon….

Blood spurt everywhere and there was a strangled cry from Kitt as Karr savagely bit through his life pumping artery.

"KITT! NO!" Bonnie cried as she tried to fight back and get loose from Michael's grip around her.

The humans all had tears in their eyes as they watched the horrible scene play out before them. Michael let a few sobs escape him as he watched his best friend be taken away from him. And there was nothing he or the others could do about it.

Kitt's eyes were only half open and his breathing was nothing more than short strained gasps. But Karr still held him in his jaws. Locked on hard and refusing to let go of their victim. Warm bright red blood streamed down Kitt's neck and on to the ground below. Quickly becoming a pool below his and Kitt's paws.

Kitt weakly looked into Karr's eyes. His once brilliant warm ice blue eyes were now fading to grey as all the blood drained from his body. His breathing was becoming so soft now, it was almost impossible to tell he was breathing at all. His body was slowly beginning to relax, for it was slowly shutting down.

With his last little bit of strength, he took a short shaky and strained breath. His eyes never wavering from Karr's.

"I….l-love…..you…..K-Karr..." He breathed softly, looking into his yellow eyes.

Kitt's eyes closed and he went completely limp in Karr's jaws. Karr immediately released his hold once Kitt went limp. He watched as his body fell a short distance to the ground and lay there. No movement once so ever from the smaller younger dragon.

Karr was shocked to the core by what Kitt had said….

 _He tore him up like a rag doll…._

 _Abused him both physically and emotionally…._

 _Rejected him….._

 _Abandoned him…._

 _Cussed him out and didn't show him any respect….._

 _Told him that he didn't love him…._

 _Told him that he didn't care about him…_

 _He_ _ **killed**_ _him…._

 _Told_ it all and _did_ it all straight to his face….

And yet…..he still said….

Still said…..that…

He _loved_ him…

He felt cold all the sudden. Like the temperature just dropped.

For the first time in his life, Karr's heart broke when he took a good long look at what he did to his….his…

 _Little Brother._

"Kitt?" Karr asked softly, taking a step towards him and lowering his head.

Nothing.

"Kitt, come on. Get up." He said as he nudged Kitt's shoulder.

Nothing.

Tears began to blur his vision when it fully set in as to what he's done to Kitt. It couldn't be….Kitt couldn't be…. _dead_.

"Kitt! Get up! Please…get up." He began to sob as he pressed his muzzle to his shoulder.

"Please…get up, Kitt. Get up, Little Brother. Get up."

His sobbing pleas still remained unanswered no matter how hard he begged.

He laid down next to Kitt and laid his head down his bloody neck. He closed his eyes as ore sobs escaped him.

He heard footsteps and opened them again to find Devon, Bonnie and Michael all standing a few feet away. Tears were streaming down their faces and sobs left them. Bonnie collapsed into Michael's arms and began to sob uncontrollably. But they were all too shocked to move any closer. Too scared of the copper dragon. Even if the copper dragon himself was crying whole heartedly.

Karr gently rubbed the side of his face to Kitt's. Hoping that maybe it will wake him up that way….

Time suddenly seemed to freeze and it was then that he realized there was someone standing beside him. He growled deeply and protectively tightened his grip on his fallen brother.

"I hope now you realize what you've done." The old man said calmly.

"I'm not in the mood right now." Karr said, his voice cracking in the process.

"He loved you Karr. He did. All he wanted was to have a relationship again with you. That's it Karr."

"I said I'm not in the mood." He said firmer, his voice shaking.

The old man was silent for a moment. Considering his next move as to what he should say. It was obvious the dragon was upset by his actions. He obviously regretted taking it this far. Whether it was by accident or not. He didn't know. All the old man knew was that Karr was heart broken over what he's done.

"Tell me how you feel." The old man said softly, coming to stand in front of him.

Karr gave him a look and tried to growl but choked when a sob took its place.

"I think that's pretty damn obvious how I feel."

"Yes. And I hope you realize its because of your actions that led to this."

"You take delight in reminding me of that?" He cried, laying his head back down on Kitt's neck.

"No. Of course not. Tell me what you want."

Karr tried to swallow the big painful lump in his throat. Hot tears streamed down his face as he picked up his head slowly. His tear filled gaze never leaving his dead and bloody brother the whole time.

"I want to hear Kitt's heartbeat. I want to hear his calm laugh. I want to hear his soothing voice. I want to hear his dry remarks to whatever I say. I want to see his eyes vibrant and full of life and happiness again. I-"

He choked and had to pause.

"I want my little brother back." He cried as he laid his head back down on his neck. "I want my light back!" He sobbed as he closed his eyes.

With tears in his eyes, the old man walked over to Karr and placed a gentle hand down on his muzzle.

"Come over here and stand with me."

Karr slowly picked up his head with tears in his eyes. But still didn't move. He had a scared look on his face.

"Its ok. There's no need to be afraid. Come. Follow me." He said softly as he began to walk where he originally was standing.

With one last sad look at Kitt, Karr got up and nuzzled Kitt's muzzle before walking over and standing next to the old man a short distance away. From afar, Karr could see the pool of Kitt's own blood. And the owner of the blood remain still and motionless.

 _Blood that I spilt,_ Karr thought as another round of fresh tears streamed down his face.

The old man then began to murmur words too low for even Karr's keen hearing to catch. Weird hand gestures were included before light blue smoke began to crawl towards Kitt and Karr. The tendrils wrapped around them until it completely consumed the brothers. Karr was forced to close his eyes when a sudden bright light emitted in front of him.

The smoke continued its swarm until the old man's words and hand gestures died out completely. When the smoke cleared away from the brothers, it revealed two dragons still. But they look completely different.

Karr was the same size as before. He had the same crest as before, but it was more graceful now. He was blacker than night and had a bright red under belly as well as a matching bright red stripe that ran from the back of his crest to the tip of his tail. He had sharp black claws and graceful looking spikes that matched his body and wing color.

He was laying on his stomach once the smoke cleared away. He opened his bright red eyes that matched his under belly and stripe. They dilated in the darkness. He looked around. Before him he saw the old man standing with a please look on his face.

"Like your new look I take it?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"New look? Wha….?" He breathed before he looked at himself.

His eyes widened slightly for a moment before he looked back at the old man with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes. But what about my little brother?"

The old man smiled warmly before stepping aside and stretching an arm out in Kitt's direction.

"Go see for yourself, Great One."

Karr's gaze then switched to the ink black lump a few feet away. Karr got up and uncertainly walked over to where his brother lay. The young dragon no longer lay in a pool of his own blood. He didn't have blood on his body period. Deep wounds and bite marks no longer covered his body. He looked completely untouched to say the least.

Karr lowered his head and nudged the other dragon's muzzle gently.

"Kitt?" He asked softly, uncertainty clear in his voice.

The other dragon opened his bright cool blue eyes. He was the same size as before. He also still had his same graceful crest. But his hide was the same color as Karr's only he had a cool blue under belly and matching stripe that ran from the back of his crest to the tip of his tail. His wings, sharp claws and graceful spikes were all the same color as his hide.

The young dragon's cool blue eyes settled on Karr's bright red and he lifted his head some.

"Karr? Is that you?" He asked quietly, searching the older dragon.

Karr couldn't hold back the happy sobs any longer.

"You're ok! You're ok! You're ok!" He sobbed happily as he laid his head down next to Kitt's. Tears streaming down his face.

Kitt had tears streaming down his own face when he realized just why exactly Karr was freaking out.

"I love you so much Little Brother." He cried. "I love you so much. How could I ever make it up to you?" Karr pulled him close to his mighty chest and hugged him.

Kitt closed his eyes as more tears threatened to turn into sobs at any given moment.

"You just did. That's all you've ever had to say. I love you to Big Brother." He said softly, his voice cracking.

Karr hugged him tighter and the two brothers cried together for several moments before gently pulling apart. Karr nuzzled Kitt lovingly and Kitt did the same back to Karr.

"Oh, that reminds me, since you two have broken the spell, there's a little surprise I'd like to show you." The old man said calmly, but you could tell he was pleased with himself.

Both the brothers looked at each other with questioning smiles on their faces.

"What?" They both asked at the same time looking back at the old man.

"Think of your car bodies again."

Confused looks passed over the two dragons.

"You mean….just _think_ of them?" Kitt asked.

"Yes. Just let the very thought brush your mind."

The two brothers did as they were told and felt like they were in limbo for about 3 seconds before finally realizing they were AI's again and back in their Trans Am bodies.

"This is a gift from me to you." The old man said before laying a hand down on each of their hoods.

Dragon heads began to engrave themselves on the brother's hoods. Each one fitting what they looked like. Kitt's was gentle and graceful looking. While Karr's looked more tough and protective. The dragon heads themselves weren't even noticeable unless you ran your hand over the hood. That's how hard they were to spot with the naked human eye. But to the AI's, they could see it perfectly.

"Nice." Karr smirked proudly, his yellow scanner pacing back and forth in a please manner.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything but…why dragon heads?" Kitt asked curiously, his ruby red scanner keeping perfect pace with Karr's.

The old man patted his hood with a smile.

"There's a little something extra I'd like to throw in with the deal. As part of my gift, I'm giving both of you access to your new dragon forms as you please." The old man explained calmly.

Karr got a hunch and he decided to try it out. He thought of his dragon form and sure enough, 3 seconds later, he was in his newest dragon form. Standing proudly next to his brother with a pleased devilish smile on his face.

"Think of your dragon form Kitt. That's how you activate it." Karr said enthusiastically.

Kitt did as he was told and thought of his dragon form. Within 3 seconds, he had changed into his newest dragon form and also stood beside Karr now. Kitt leaned against Karr in a playful manner and Karr nudged him back playfully.

The old man smiled at the two brothers. Knowing this was a job well done and thankfully successful as well.

"Its time for you two to go back. Good bye my friends." The old man said.

Time then suddenly resumed itself. The sun shone brightly but a little cloud cover helped hide the fierce rays.

The brothers looked over to the threesome. Kitt walked forward a bit and lowered his head as Bonnie immediately ran over sobbing and wrapped her arms around Kitt's muzzle. She clung to him like a life line and didn't loosen her grip in the slightest. Kitt felt tears sting his own eyes as he closed them. Pushing ever so slightly into Bonnie.

"Its ok, Bonnie. Its ok. I'm here. I'm here." He whispered softly to her.

Devon and Michael both stood between Kitt and Karr. Shock written all over their faces. Devon eventually walked over to Bonnie's side and tried to help Kitt comfort and reassure her.

Michael walked over to Karr, who was standing a few feet away, and looked up at the mighty black and red dragon. Karr felt a little uncomfortable being so close to the man and he backed up a bit, but kept his bright red gaze locked on Michael the whole time.

They stood in silence for a while. Only staring each other down and Bonnie's soft sobs in the back ground. Searching each other for any sign of change.

Eventually, Michael broke it.

"Come here." He said firmly, but quietly.

Karr hesitated for a moment, but complied reluctantly. He walked forward and hesitantly lowered his head to Michael's chest level.

They met each other's gazes once more. One never wavering from the other. Emotions flashing and flooding behind them.

Michael slowly extended his hand towards Karr's muzzle. Karr pulled back, but eventually allowed Michael to touch him.

"I don't know what you did." Michael whispered softly as he absentmindedly stroked the scaly muzzle. Almost at the brink of tears. "'But I can't thank you enough for bringing Kitt back." Tears streamed down his face as he looked deeply into those powerful bright red eyes.

Karr only gave a small nod. Signaling a truce between man and beast….

Signaling forever truce between all of them.


End file.
